Guardian Angel a Sonfic
by missmurder83
Summary: A sonfic i wrote in social studies. MurtaghEragon Slash, incest, oneshot. Don't like, don't read. Based on Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, famous for FACE DOWN which I hear on the radio daily.


A Mur/Era slash I wrote in social studies 'cause I was bored. Also I just happened to have these lyrics. The song is Gurdian Angel by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus on Don't You Fake It...it's a pretty good CD, I recommend. It's probably not all that good, but i wrote it anyway.

* * *

Murtagh stood across the room from Eragon. Eragon laughed along with his friends and Murtagh cursed at himself as tears built up behind his eyes, turning away from the happy scene that would never include his ghostly presence. "Damn Galbatorix," he thought sullenly. It was a very common thought. "The world's too damn unfair." Murtagh angrily dug his nails into his palms to stop the tears. He would not shed a single tear for any being to see, human or not.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

Murtagh absentmindedly touched the spot where the arrow had struck him, just above his heart. He had taken the arrow, though it was meant for Eragon. Eragon would not die while Murtagh had breath in his chest.

He shuddered slightly remembering the fear and shock he had seen in those sapphire eyes as he fell to the ground. He had passed out seconds later with his brother standing over him, paralyzed. Eragon had soon recovered apparently, healing him on the spot. He hadn't spoken to the red Rider since. Murtagh desperately wished he would, he had risked his life for the youth, after all.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Eragon had left his circle of friends and was drifting nearer to where Murtagh sulked, in a corner near the door. Eragon looked at him a second, his eyes darting elsewhere a few times before coming back to rest on the elder. He walked, now with some purpose towards him. Murtagh realized that the young rider meant to speak to him, and he dropped his cup, clattering to the floor unnoticed.

He angrily turned and walked out the carved doors, taking a path that branched out from the main hall, the path worn from use. It wasn't nearly as wide, he could touch both hands to it if he stretched out his arms. He heard quick footsteps behind him and quickened his pace.

Strong arms spun him around and pinned him to the wall. He struggled, but stilled when he gazed into the handsome face of the blue Rider. His eyes widened at the sight. Being pinned to the wall by Eragon was a bad position for Murtagh to be in.

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

"What?" Murtagh asked, hiding his shock and various…other emotions from his voice and expression.

"Why do you hate me?" Eragon asked earnestly. The question caught Murtagh off guard.

"What?" he stuttered. "I-I don't hate you!" he ended defensively and felt Eragon's grip on him relax slightly in relief.

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
_

"Then why do you avoid me?" he asked demandingly. Murtagh stuttered again. He knew exactly why he avoided his younger brother, in truth. But he couldn't tell Eragon. He could hardly say it to himself.

"I-" he began. Eragon raised an eyebrow at him. He couldn't bring himself to it. So the pair just stood there, Murtagh pinned against the wall by Eragon. Neither moved. Instead of answering, Murtagh took Eragon by the shoulders and pushed him up against the opposite wall, his anger of the youth's ignorance blocking out all other emotions.

"You're a bloody moron if you don't know why I avoid you. To every one else it's pretty obvious. Araya knows, Angela, Roran, Katrina, they all know." He said his voice harsh. "Do you know?" Murtagh erased the vague sense that he could feel Eragon's heat radiating through the thin layers of cloth that separated them.

His brother knew why, he could see it reflected in sapphire eyes. He hesitated only seconds before closing the short distance from Eragon's face an kissing him hard on the lips.

Eragon tensed, surprised, at the contact. Then he returned the kiss, his arms winding around Murtagh's neck, the kiss softening with the smaller boy's acceptance, dueling for dominance of the other's mouth.

Murtagh found it hard to believe how passionately Eragon responded to his touches, arching into them as he stroked his brother's muscled chest. Murtagh felt Eragon's own hands explore the plains of his chest as well…

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay _

Footsteps echoed from the passage on their right, and Murtagh pulled away. He quickly untwined their arms and ran to the left towards his room, leaving Eragon to stand, panting, turned towards his with a confused look on his face.He heard the mumble of happy voices coming from behind him as he turned off of the path and towards his room

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray _

"Murtagh?" Eragon. "Can I come in?" he asked, knocking lightly on the wooden door. Murtagh froze at the sound of the younger Rider's voice.

"Yes," he managed to choke out loud enough for Eragon to hear. He entered and crossed the room to where Murtagh sat, his back against the wall. "

Hi," he said lightly.

"Hi," Murtagh replied, shock evident in his voice.

"You love me." It wasn't a question. Murtagh hesitated.

"Yes," he said quietly, not meeting the younger boy's gaze. There was no denying he was in love with him Still, it was one of the few issues he was self-conscience about. He felt lightly calloused fingers interlace with his own. He looked up startled. Eragon took advantage of this, leaning in to press his lips against Murtagh's.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

"I love you too."


End file.
